Grimmjow's in Town
by orangetornado
Summary: AU. Grimmjow is famous and Isane is a lucky girl. Just drabblin' (inspired by bleach concept covers and bleach beat collection, watch em on youtube)
1. Chapter 1

_He just had a minor concussion but he should be waking up now. I've given him the medication you prescribed and he looks to be recovering._

_Well done. You are improving rapidly. I think I can leave the rest to you now. Can you handle him when he wakes up?_

_Yes Ma'am._

_Okay, I shall check up on you later._

Grimmjow just heard the voices faintly as he slowly opened his eyes. Then shut them immediately._ Dang, this room is bright! _he thought, _Where is this, anyway?_ He began to sit up (he was lying down) but suddenly got a massive headache. "Ugh..." he groaned and put his hand on his head.

Isane immediately turned her head from the clipboard she was holding and strode towards Grimmjow. She gently put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down to his lying position. "Mr Jeagerjaques, please refrain from moving too much. You have not completely recovered fro your concussion."

_Concussion? _Grimmjow thought. He looked up to Isane and scowled. His vision finally came into focus so he could see her clearly. "I don't know what's going on but I'm not just gonna stay here so you can..."

Isane cleared her throat. "Mr Jeagerjaques, I apologise for the inconvenience. I assure you, you will be released as soon as we know you are fully recovered... Mr Jeagerjaques?"

_Those knockers! _was the only thought going through Grimmjow's head. He stared. He almost drooled._ Hey, her face is pretty good too._

Unohana entered the room. "I hope everything is going well." she said with a small smile.

Grimmjow's gaze diverted towards her. _Those knockers! They're everywhere! How often does a guy find babes like these._

Unohana faced Grimmjow with a bright smile. "Are you feeling well, Mr Jeagerjaques?"

Grimmjow just stared at Unohana, then Isane, then Unohana again. "No. Got a killer headache. By the way, where the heck am I, who the hell are you two, you better not be some crazed fans or something-"

"You are in hospital, Mr Jaegerjaques." Unohana interjected. This made Grimmjow pause. "There was a big accident with your tour bus and you got a mild concussion from the crash. But do not worry, your other band members are okay with only minor injuries.

_Oh yeah, the crash, _Grimmjow thought. It must have been earlier that day, considering it is now about 9:00. He remembered seeing a big van spinning out of control and then suddenly colliding with the bus.

He slowly sat up. "So, uh, when am I getting outta here?"

"Tomorrow morning, most likely. For now, you will be under the supervision of Isane here." She gestured to Isane who gave a small bow to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked. "Well, if I'm gonna be hangin' with the babe, I'm all for it."

Neither Unohana nor Isane reacted to the comment. Weird. Unohana just kept that smile on her face. "Well, I'm glad you find things convenient." And with that she left the room.

Grimmjow glanced at Isane who was sitting on a chair at the other side of the room. His grin widened. He patted the space next to where he was sitting on the bed. "Ya know, this bed can get awfully cold here all by myself." he said suggestively.

"Please use the blanket provided." she said abruptly getting up and walking towards the bed. As she was about to pick up the blanket, Grimmjow took her by the hand and pulled her down to sit next to him.

She looked shocked for a moment then sighed. "Please, Mr Jaegerjaques-"

"It's Grimmjow, for goodness sake!"

She cleared her throat. "Grimmjow, this is highly unprofessional."

"Oh come on!" Grimmjow threw his arms up. "You people here are like drones or something! Don't you have any personality other than being "professional"?"

Isane looked down to her lap. "When in the work place , one must be completely professional. I apologise if it is not in your best interests that-"

"Stop talking like that already!" Grimmjow interrupted. "Lighten up, girl." He laced his fingers with hers. "We're alone, s'no good letting this time go to waste."

"I am here strictly for supervision and medical reasons, Mr Jea- Grimmjow."

_What is with this chick, girls are usually all over me _he thought. He stood up from the bed and leaned over her. "So you're saying I don't attract you, eh?"

Isane stood up from the bed. "I do not mean any offence by my words."

_Whoa! Dang she's tall. Hot! _he thought. She must have been about half an inch taller than him at least. "Wanna make out?" he asked her out of the blue. Placing a hand on her lower back, he leaned in to kiss her but she stepped back.

"Thank you for your offer but I'm afraid I must decline." Isane replied with no sign of change in her manner.

Grimmjow huffed in frustration. "Can you get any worse! I bet you really wanted me to kiss you but your dang rules told you not to, right."

"I am only being as a proper nurse should."

"You think I'm good looking?"

"I have not made any references to your looks, Grimmjow."

"You wanna feel my-"

"Grimmjow, please!"

Grimmjow chuckled from getting some reaction out of her. He moved so his lips were at her ear and whispered. "I'm just sayin', _Isane_, if ya want some of this, ya just gotta ask." He moved back with a smirk expecting to see a pretty, blushing face, only to see she had that same polite, strait face.

"Thank you for the offer." Then she went to sit back down at the other end of the room.

Grimmjow groaned and slumped back on the bed. _It is gonna take _effort _to get this girl..._

**It was hard writing Isane's character with so little emotion, but that will change in the next chapters**

**drabble on people**


	2. Chapter 2

It was _about_ 10:30pm when Isane arrived home. "Kiyone, I'm home! Man, I'm tired- oof!" Kiyone had tackled Isane to the sofa and was now bouncing up and down in an overly excited fashion.

"ISANEISANEISANE GUESSWHATGUESSWHAT HAVEYOUHEARDTHENEWS!" Kiyone blabbered.

"K-Kiyone! You're heavy!" Isane said struggling to breathe.

Kiyone hopped off her. "Whoops. Anyway, I bet you heard the news right, RIGHT, tell me you've heard the news!"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not something you need to jump on me for." Isane replied calmly.

"YES IT IS!"

Isane was slightly taken aback by Kiyone's sudden outburst of ridiculousness. "Okay, Kiyone, what's the big news?"

Kiyone dramatically gasped with a hand to her chest. "You mean you _don't _know! Whatever, I have it all recorded for you. Come look, come look, NOW!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Isane followed after Kiyone. Kiyone hurriedly turned on the tv to the recorded news report. They both sat down and watched.

[_Amori Tai reporting with b__reaking news: Earlier today at around 1:15, there was a sudden commotion on the roads of Karakura town where a van being driven by a heavily drunk woman, crashed into none other than the tour bus of the well known band, The Espadas, as they were on their way to their next big performance. The woman has been arres-_]

Kiyone turned off the tv and faced Isane with anticipation. "See, see, I told you it was big news."

"W-wow!" Isane gasped. This really was exciting news to her, but then she slumped her shoulders in a sigh. "Well... this does sound exciting but, with all the swarming fans, we're never going actually get to meet them or anything. But it would be fun to tell the people back in Seireitei city that The Espadas came to Karakura town."

Kiyone stomped her foot ad growled in an unladylike fashion. "Oooh! Come on, sis! We have to try! We just need to get a few of our friends and help each other shove through the crowd of fans tomorrow. Oh, I really hope to see that lead guitarist, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Or better yet, the lead singer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Wouldn't that be fantabular!" Kiyone jumped up and down.

Isane put her hands on Kiyone's shoulders. "Oh, stop making up words. Besides, I thought you had a thing for you the sensei in your anger management classes."

Kiyone suddenly burst into tears in a comedic fashion. "Ukitake sensei will never notice me!"

"Quiet down, Kiyone, it's night time already."

"Okay, okay. But you promise you'll help me meet them?"

"I promise, alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Isane lay in bed thinking to herself about this whole situation. _It would certainly be interesting to meet the band. But this all seems too unreal. It would be nice to talk to, maybe, Coyote Starrk or Neliel Tu Oderschvank but the rest of them seem way too intimidating to even go near. Ulquiorra Schiffer, Szayel Aporro Granz, Tier Harribel and most of all, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I would make a complete fool of myself if I ever happened to meet him._

**the next day :3**

The Espadas were let out of hospital in the morning, Grimmjow being disappointed that Isane wasn't there, and were now contemplating what they were going to do in this town while there bus is being fixed.

"I'm telling you, that girl was beyond weird." Grimmjow complained to the other band members. They sat around a table of a fast food restaurant, in disguise of coarse.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Just because one girl didn't faint at the sight of you, it doesn't make her abnormal."

"Ya know, I can't take you seriously with a blond wig."

"Shut up."

"But seriously, You should have seen the girls at that hospital. They were like drones. They had no emotions but those creepy, polite smiles. No matter what I did, she didn't even react." Grimmjow grumbled.

Neliel giggled and patted his head. "There there, I'm sure it's not such a big deal. Do you even remember her name?"

"Isane Kotetsu."

All the band members were take aback by this. That 'Do you remember her name' line always caught him out. But he actually remembered the girls name this time. Strange.

Isane looked around the restaurant upon hearing her name. "Did you hear that?" she asked Nanao who was just about to serve a customer.

"Here what?"

"Never mind."

"More importantly," said Starrk, as he seemed to be the most rational thinker. "We need to find a place to stick around for the time we're here."

"I know, I know!" Szayel spoke up. "We could stay at Grimmjow's cousins house."

"No." _Way too __embarrassing. _Grimmjow thought.

"Oh, but she sounds like fun." Szayel whined.

"No, she really doesn't."

"She likes to torment you, I think we'd get along."

"So we just have to look around asking people if we could stay at their house and hope we could get lucky?" Tier said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Basically, yes." said Starrk.

Grimmjow yawned stretching out his arms. "Whatever, I'm gonna go order something." He got up from his seat to order when he saw the most unexpected sight.

Isane stood at the counter waiting for the next person to order. Grimmjow laughed out loud making quite a few heads turn in his direction. Isane looked towards him confused.

Grimmjow walked towards the counter with a huge grin then leaned across it in front of Isane who looked a little uneasy. "Well, aren't I just the luckiest man alive."

"Um..." Isane's eyes darted from side to side as she wondered what was going on. She gulped. "May I take your order?" She said with a polite smile.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Wow, I'm hurt. I put on a black wig and a pair of shades and you don't recognise me? I thought we had a thing." He said in a playful tone. He took off the shades he was wearing and lifted up the wig slightly to reveal his famous electric blue eyes and hair.

Isane's eyes widened to the point of saucers. Her mouth hung open, speechless. She could barely think strait._ D-don't tell me this guy is r-really..._ "GRI-"

Before she could finish screaming his name, he put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh! Girl, calm down. We don't want to reveal my identity just yet."

Isane nodded, still too shocked to believe any of this. He removed his hand from her mouth. "Well, that was certainly a lot more response than what I got from you at the hospital."

"Um, w-what?" Isane was more confused than ever now. When did she ever see him at the hospital? Then Isane began to remember, _Wait a second, I really did meet him before, didn't I. I was so focused at working that I didn't even notice! H-he... was going to kiss me... _"Oh right, hehe, I, uh, tend to overlook a lot of things while I'm in medical mode, heheheheh..." she nervously laughed wondering if this was really happening.

_So they really are like drones there, _Grimmjow thought. He put a hand to his chest dramatically. "Phew, what a relief. I was starting to think you really weren't attracted to me." He laughed at her nervous stuttering.

"Hey what's going on there? Oh, Isane, who's the hottie you're talking to?" Rangiku bounced over.

_Those knockers! Dang! How many girls I'm I gonna just bump into with Knockers like those! _Grimmjow thought. He chuckled. "A mediocre disguise can really make your fans forget you, huh."

"Huh?" Rangiku said, confused. "Isane what's he talking about?"

Isane whispered to Rangiku. "Don't scream, that's Grimmjow."

Rangiku frowned. "Whaaat, no way." She reached over and pulled off Grimmjow's shades and Grimmjow winked.

"NO WAY!" Rangiku screamed and both Grimmjow and Isane shushed her.

"The whole band's sitting back there if ya wanna check 'em out." He pointed a thumb back.

"Ohhh!" Rangiku said and rushed to the other band members.

Grimmjow turned back to Isane. "So, I could'a sworn you worked at that hospital."

Isane scratched her head nervously. "Um, actually I volunteer there sometimes. The boss, Dr Unohana, and I really get along. So, uh, since your bus crashed, where are you planning to stay?"

"Yeah, that's just the thing, isn't it." he replied.

Isane didn't know what he meant by that so she just assumed that meant they didn't have a place. "I-I guess you could stay at my place." Grimmjow smirked slightly. _OH my gosh, did I just say that!_ Isane thought. _He must think I'm some crazy stalker fan or something. _"I-I mean, I can have _all _of you stay at my house, but I know quite a few people who would gladly let some band members stay, so... if you want..."

He leaned over the counter and took her jaw by his thumb and fore finger so their faces were not even six inches apart. "Isane," he whispered. Isane shivered. "I think we're gonna have a lot of fun together."

**and the fun continues... stick around for more, review if you please and **

**drabble on people**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiyone frantically paced around the living room. "Oohhh! 3:00, when's Isane coming back already! We need to go out looking for The Espadas!" She heard keys jingle in the front door. "She's here!" She ran to the door and opened it before Isane could from outside. "Oh, Isane! Ready to go-" She paused upon seeing the mysterious figure standing by Isane. "Um, who's that?"

Isane laughed nervously as they walked in. "Hehe, hey Kiyone. Well, you see, it's kinda hard to explain but-"

Grimmjow took off his wig and glasses and bowed dramatically. "Nice to meet you, the names Grimmjow." he said with an innocent smile.

Kiyone fainted.

Isane sighed. "Oh dear. I'll be back in a second." She picked up Kiyone and took her to her room.

Grimmjow looked around the house. _Figures a girl like her would live here_ he thought. It was simple and cosy. He saw pictures of Isane and Kiyone and their friends having fun at the beach. _Kiyone... I'm almost jealous she lives like this at so young, with someone like Isane._

"Sorry about that, she gets a little excited. Eh, Grimmjow? What's up?" Isane asked.

Grimmjow snapped out of his daze. "Oh hey, nothing. Nice place ya got here."

"Thank you. So, um I hope you enjoy your stay and if you would like some snacks or beverages- wh-what are you doing?"

He leaned towards her enough to make her start leaning back. "You're blushing."

She put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh, uh, sorry I just..."

Grimmjow leaned forward until Isane's back hit the wall. She gulped. "G-Grimmjow!"

"Wanna make out?" He said with a widening grin. He took her hands from her face.

Isane's blush reached down to her shoulders. "W-w-wait! W-we hardly know each other. A-and you're... and I'm just... you're like-" she made gestures with her arms to show how big of a deal he was.

Grimmjow doubled over in laughter. "Man, I am glad I'm stayin' here. You are hilarious!"

Isane huffed and crossed her arms in embarrassment, her face turning a deeper red. "Hey! It's not my fault you're a big star that just happened to crash into this town and flirt with me!"

His laughter calmed down into a light chuckle and he stood up strait. He gave a low seductive sigh, looked her in the eye and licked his lips. "And you _love_ my flirting, don't you? You can't resist-"

"GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES!" Kiyone had woken up from her sleep and walked into the living room to be presented with the scene of Grimmjow with his hands all over her older sister.

**meanwhile :3**

Coyote Starrk was to stay at the Kurosaki household under the supervision of Karin Kurosaki as Isane recommended. She wouldn't recommend Karin's father of course and her older brother was always busy with something. So Karin seemed the logical choice.

Karin explained the video game she was playing to Starrk and handed him a controller. "Here, you can be player number two."

"I'll never settle for second best." He said suddenly.

After an awkward pause Karin said, "Okaaay... Maybe lets play a different game."

"I am number one." Starrk said in a stern voice.

Karin coughed awkwardly."Uh, yeah sure, so which game do you-"

Starrk yawned. "I'm taking a nap." and he slept instantly.

Tier Harribel was to stay with Yachiru Kusajishi. Unfortunately, that also meant staying with her sort of father, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Tier stood still with her arms crossed as Yachiru jumped about the room yelling. "Check it out, Kenny! There's a celebrity in our house! Ain't it cooooool!"

She scanned the room until she came across a katana hung up on the wall. She faced Kenpachi with a sceptical look. "Why do you have a sword?"

Kenpachi chuckled and made to reach for the katana. "Ya know how to fight?" He asked with an eager expression.

_What have I gotten into? _she thought.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was recommended to stay at Nanao Ise's place as they both seemed to be the quiet type.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Nanao said then continued to read her book.

_Hmm_ Ulquiorra thought, _This may not be so bad._

Suddenly a loud banging was heard as Shunsui Kyouraku repeatedly banged on the door. "Oh my little Nanaaaaaoooo!" he sang, "Are you gonna let me in this time or are you still playing hard to get."

_Oh dear, a loud neighbour _Ulquiorra thought, _Well, I'm sure miss Nanao will handle it well-_ He was broken out of his thoughts with the sound of Nanao's ferocious growl.

She picked up her heavy book and threw it at the door yelling "Go away you drunk pervert!"

_I stand corrected _he thought.

Nnoitra Gilga was staying at Rangiku Matsumoto's place.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Another one with the boobs." He had been uneasy about women with large assets as he has had a bad history with Neliel.

Rangiku scowled at him then shrugged. "I'll suffocate you in your sleep." she said plainly.

"Wait, suffocate me how?"

Szayel Aporro Granz was to stay at Nemu Kurotsuchi's place. However, she was still living with her father because he hadn't permitted her to move out yet.

Szayel waited outside the front door as Nemu instructed him to do so for some time. He flinched as he heard the yelling and crashing and sounds of abuse coming from behind the door.

"You useless girl! Who do you think you are bringing a male household!" Mayuri yelled followed by a slap.

There was silence. The door opened and Nemu, with a straight face said "He has calmed down now. You can come in." It was not common for Szayel to feel sympathy but this case just felt rather different.

So that is where all the band members will be living for now, oh but let's not forget the tour bus driver, Sousuke Aizen. He is currently residing at none other than the house of Momo Hinamori.

"I'm sure we will get along well, Miss Hinamori..." he said with a sly tone.

**and now ive done intoducing everything, now they can all proceed with their antics**

**drabble on**


	4. Chapter 4

About 10:00 in the morning. Nervously, Isane tiptoed over to the guest room where Grimmjow was sleeping as to not wake anyone up, just to make sure he was comfortable. She kept repeating in her head _Grimmjow's in my house, Grimmjow's in my house..._ as if it would make things seem more real. Her hand shakingly reached for the door handle and opened the door, flinching at the creaking noise it made.

"G-Grimmjow, I hope you're- *gasp*" she whipped her head around the room looking for Grimmjow who was nowhere in sight. She searched under the messed up duvet cover, his pile of clothes on the floor. Man, he gets comfortable fast. Isane pulled at her short hair in frustration. "Gah! Where would he run off to at this time! Oh my gosh, I was supposed to be responsible for him! What do I do!"

"Gosh, sis, what's with all the yelling?" Kiyone asked while rubbing her eyes as she walked in the room."

"It's Grimmjow! I can't find Grimmjow!" Isane said, almost in tears.

Kiyone tapped her finger on her chin. "Hmm, how does a rock star escape so quietly? Well we can't blame him, though. He's probably just gone out to meet the band, maybe perform a bit, you know, have some fun. Besides, this town isn't that big. If we walk around a bit we'd probably just run into him. If his mob of fans haven't found him yet." she chuckled.

Isane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Nothing to worry about." So she freshened up, got dressed and head out in search.

**meanwhile...**

"Hey, where'd Grimmjow run off to?" Neliel asked. The espadas were strolling around the town, getting used to the place, in disguise, of coarse, when Grimmjow wondered off by himself to go have fun or something.

Ulquiorra shrugged. "He's probably off doing a street performance or picking up some girls like usual."

And that's basically exactly what Grimmjow was doing. A lady dressed as a waitress (probably a waitress) stood in front of a bunch of girls crowded outside a restaurant. She had a big grin and blush on her face as Grimmjow leaned against the wall with a guitar and sang to her.

_My heads under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Cuz all of me loves all of-_

"YOU! There you are!" Isane called as she ran over to him. "You could have told me you were gonna disappear! I'm supposed to be responsible for you here. Imagine if something bad happened to you and everyone will know obviously because you're a celebrity! Everyone would think it was my fault and I'd be the most hated person in the world!"

Everyone paused for a while to stare at Isane's panicked expression before Grimmjow finally got up and shuffled towards Isane. With a charming smile, he faced the waitress. "Maybe we could continue this another time, girls."

A sigh of disappointment came from the group as they turned and left. A few of them gave a few jealous glares in Isane's direction.

Isane coughed nervously. "Um, so what was all that about?"

Grimmjow groaned in frustration. "Well, I was just getting myself a free meal till I got interrupted. I could have got you a free meal too." Then he added suggestively, "It'd be like a date."

"Well, it isn't fair to charm innocent waitresses into giving you free food in such a flamboyant manner. Just like everyone else, you should pay." _And even more so because you're rich and famous, _she added in her head.

Grimmjow shrugged as if he wasn't listening to anything she said. "We're still going on a date though, right?"

"What?"

"I asked you out remember?"

"When did you-"

"So tomorrow, how 'bout showing me around this town."

"Oh... kay?" Isane honestly had no idea what was going on. When did he ask her out? _Hmm, he said something about a date. Was I supposed to assume he was asking me out from that? _She thought. "Uh, yeah sure, I guess I could walk with you around Karakura but I have to say, compared to the places you've been, there's not much to see."

He shrugged. "That's fine. I don't care where I'm going." He gave her a suggestive glance. "If I'm with you, I'm sure I'll have fun."

Isane gulped wondering what he meant.

The day went by with Grimmjow running wild singing to every unsuspecting female in order to get whatever he wants. Food or clothing items or cinema tickets or anything. Then Isane would have to come around and apologise for Grimmjow trying to swindle them. It had eventually gotten dark by the time Isane and Grimmjow went home.

"Kiyone, I'm home!" Isane called. No reply. Guess she's not home.

She turned to Grimmjow with a stern look. "Now Grimmjow, it's not good that you'd trick girls like that. Some of them could have thought you were singing to them out of genuine interest or them, not for your own needs."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "It's the whole fun about being a star, babe. I bet you were just dying to be one of those girls I sang to anyway."

Isane huffed in annoyance and turned her back to him. _He's actually a jerk, _she thought. However, she still couldn't shake the excitement from her mind that she is on casual terms with one of the biggest celebrities. She was thrilled that she had been asked on a date by him, who wouldn't be. This is like a once in a lifetime occurrence. The only thing is, in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't hope for too much. If she got attached to him form this date, he would soon move on to the next girl and forget about her like the rest. She didn't want to become one of those girls.

Grimmjow walked up to Isane and hugged her from behind. "Isane..."

But Isane shrugged him off and quickly strode off to her room. _Better not fall for him too soon._


End file.
